Seven Days at the Beach house
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Sequel to Seven Days of Problems and Mishaps. Can be read independently. Liz and Red have moved on to a new safe house.
1. Chapter 1

Now that they didn't have Dembe with them, Liz or Red had to drive. Since it was several hours before they'd get to where they were going, it only seemed fair to switch up. Now, it was Red's turn.

"I've never seen you drive," Liz commented as she got buckled in the passenger's seat.

"It's been a while," he responded as he buckled his own seatbelt. After putting his hands on the wheel, he looked down towards his feet. "Where's the clutch?"

"... This is an automatic," Liz replied, a little thrown. When had he thought that she was changing gears?

"Oh, right," Red said as he started the car. He chuckled before adding, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Red pulled out onto the road. He speeded up quickly, making Liz clutch the door handle. She was glad that there weren't people out. That was only because it was about one in the morning.

Liz flinched again when Red slipped too far to the side causing the tires to hit the edge of the road. Red jumped and moved back over quickly at the loud noise it caused.

"What the hell was that?" Red asked.

"You got too far off the road," Liz answered.

"I didn't get that far!"

"No, Red, the road is lying!" Liz responded, sarcastically. He grumbled something to himself and glared at the road ahead. No less than ten minutes later, Red slipped off the side again. "Red!"

"I'm sorry!"

"One more time and I'm driving!" Liz warned. Red slumped down in his seat a little and frowned.

Everything was quiet for a while. Red and Liz didn't bother talking because of irritation. Then, Red slipped just a little too far. He cursed under his breath as Liz looked at him.

"Pull over," Liz ordered.

"Lizzie. I can do this. You just have to let me get used to this," Red argued which earned him a glare.

"You've run off the road three time. Let me drive."

"Lizzie, please just let me do th-"

"Pull over!"

"I'm telling that I ca-!"

"RAYMOND REDDINGTON, PULL OVER THIS INSTANT!" Liz yelled, losing every bit of her patience. Red clenched his jaw and looked like he desperately wanted to yell back. Instead, he did as he was ordered. Liz switched places with him and started driving.

After a while, Liz glanced over at Red. He looked sullen. His arms were crossed over his chest while his lower lip was stuck out ever so slightly. It made Liz feel a little guilty while it made him look slightly adorable to her.

"I never thought that I'd see Raymond Reddington pouting," Liz commented, getting a quick glare.

"I am NOT pouting," he responded.

"Yes, you are," she teased. He grumbled to himself again before looking out the window. Liz hadn't meant to upset him so much. "If you want, I can let you practice driving, tomorrow."

"I could have practiced now, but you wouldn't let me."

"I'm too tired for that. Can you just talk to me and keep me awake?" Liz asked. Red looked a little less upset.

"... Alright," he answered.

...

Liz glared over at Red. His head was leaned back while he snored loudly. The bastard had fallen asleep after promising to keep her awake.

"Wake up, jack ass," she said as she pushed against his shoulder to wake him up. "We're here," she added and glanced up at the beach house in front of them. Red continued to snore.

"Come on," Liz whined. Red made a noise like he was about to wake up but slumped over on her instead. His head slipped down to rest in her lap making her glare at him. "You're lucky I still feel guilty for yelling at you."

...

Decided to do another one of these. May do more. Keeping them in sets of seven. Hope you guys enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that they wanted to do was go to bed. Luckily, the beach house had two bedrooms. Liz claimed the room that had the smaller bed but more closet space. Honestly, she thought that Red had more clothes than she did but knew how to fold and space things more efficiently.

Red retreated to his room while Liz climbed into bed. She turned the light off and got comfortable under the blankets. After a moment, she shifted a little. There was a spot on the mattress that didn't feel just right. Another shift earned her a poke in the ribs from a spring.

"Ouch," she yelped. Maybe, she could sleep around that. She moved again only to be assaulted by another spring. She groaned in annoyance as she tried one more time. Again, a spring attacked her side.

"What the hell is wrong with this bed?" She grumbled as she stood up. There was no way that she was going to be able to make it on this thing.

Liz walked out of her room and followed the sound of Red's snoring. She found his room in a moment where she saw him sprawled out on his back with the covers thrown over him haphazardly. She walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Wha?" He asked, still half asleep.

"The springs are coming through on my bed. Can I sleep here with you?" She questioned. Red stared at her for a moment, having to let the words sink in.

"Sure, sweetheart," he answered. Liz sighed her thanks before reaching to pull the covers back. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Red grabbed her hand.

"What?" She asked as she looked over at him.

"Uh, you might want to go back to the hallway for a minute," Red responded looking sheepish. Liz furrowed her brow before it clicked.

"You're naked, aren't you?" She asked and he nodded. After he let go, Liz walked out and let him pull on a pair of boxers.

She walked back in before crawling under the blankets. The bed was smaller than the one at their last safe house but was extremely cozy. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

...

"Lizzie, stop tickling my foot," Red groaned and jerked his foot away. Liz woke up and looked over at him.

"What?" She asked as he jerked his foot again.

"Stop tickling me," he repeated and got a strange look from her.

"I'm not touching you," she responded. Red paused before the two of them started to feel things crawling on them. They both jumped up and started swatted whatever was on them. The light that Red turned on showed that they had been sleeping on an ant bed(pun intended).

"That's just gross," Liz said after knocking the last of the insects off of herself. "Where do we sleep now?"

"We could try to share the sofa. It'll be a tight fit."

"Well, I need sleep. So, let's go," Liz stated, leading the way to the living room. After nearly ten minutes of trying to work it out, Red finally laid down and had Liz lay against his side and chest. Well, more like ON his chest. It was uncomfortable, but the two ended up falling asleep anyway.

...

Red woke up with a groan. This was so much more uncomfortable than it was last night. Liz woke up from him groaning in her ear. Soon after, she repeated the noise.

"I'm getting coffee," she muttered before climbing off of him.

"Can you pour me a cup too?" Red asked.

"Sure," she responded. He'd spent the night as her mattress. The least she could was get him a cup of coffee. Liz walked over to the kitchen area while Red struggled to get himself up. After he was on his feet, he looked back down at the sofa.

He stared at it for a long time. Something seemed strange. After another moment, he reached down behind the cushions and pulled up.

"SON OF BITCH!" Liz heard him yell.

"What?"

"THE DAMNED THING IS A PULL OUT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Liz was thankful that Red was mostly a book person. The television shows he picked were horrendously boring. Instead of picking a movie to watch, he decided to stop on some educational show that was, ironically, numbing Liz's brain. Somehow, Red looked totally captivated.

"Please tell me you aren't actually enjoying this," Liz stated getting a glance from him.

"You aren't?" He asked. His gaze immediately went back to the screen.

"Let me put it this way. What do I have to do to get that remote away from you?" She questioned, drawing Red's attention. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. No, they had to stay together for quite a while. It'd be best if he didn't push his luck.

"I'll change the channel," Red responded before flipping the station. He looked over to see Liz's reaction to the new show. She didn't look happy which only seemed to look more dramatic when it started to rain outside. "What's wrong with it?" He asked. This was one of his favorite movies.

"It's kind of a dick flick," Liz answered. Red starred with wide eyes. Did she just call his movie a porno?

"... I think there's just one sex scene."

"Huh?" Liz said in confusion. "No, that just means that it's a guy movie."

"Oh," he responded before handing her the remote. "You look for something."

Liz flipped through the channels before settling on one. Red gave her an odd look. This is what she settled on?

"Lizzie, this is a chick flick. I can't watch this."

"Too bad. I sat through an hour of that documentary on cheese. Cheese, Red! I know how you are about fancy food, but come on!" Liz ranted. Red snatched the remote back and switched the channel. "Hey!"

Red held the remote away from her which made her practically crawl on top of him. He leaned back while Liz continued her mad grab for the controller. A devious grin spread across his face.

"Lizzie, I always knew you wanted to get on top of me," he practically growled causing her to blush.

"Red, I swear. The first thing I'm gonna do with that remote is hit you with it!" She threatened even though she didn't mean it. Her fingers closed around it just as the two of them slipped off the sofa. Liz rolled onto her stomach and guarded the remote under her chest. Red ended up on top of her while he tried to reach under her which ended with her yelping.

"That's my boob!" She yelled, getting him to draw his hand back quickly. "Hah! Psych!" She added. Red made a sound of annoyance as he went back after it. "GAH! That really was my boob!"

"Sorry, Lizzie, but GIVE ME THE REMOTE!"

"NEVER!"

When prying it loose failed, Red's fingers went to her ribs. He desperately hoped that she was ticklish. She started to jerk around under him and laugh uncontrollably. When there was an opening, he grabbed the remote and jerked it away. They both bolted up.

"You cheated!" Liz exclaimed as Red held it away from her.

"All's fair in love and war," he retorted as she tried to grab it back. She was pressed up against him and completely focused on the controller. Red was a bit more distracted by the way her curves fit up against him. It was only made worse when she jumped for the remote, still pressed against him. A noise in the back of his throat alerted her. Looking to his face, he saw that his cheeks were a bit pink. This could be fun.

"... I don't suppose that I could kiss my way that remote, could I?" Liz purred as she played with the top button on his shirt. She might have imagined it, but she thought she felt his heart rate quicken a little.

"Lizzie, I've had women throw themselves at me. I doubt that you cou-," Red stopped completely when Liz pressed her lips to his jawline.

"What was that, Red?" She asked as she slowly moved her lips up his jaw. He made a noise like he was going to answer but didn't make it. The color in his cheeks brightened. She started to pepper kisses across his cheek to his mouth. Red's hand that was holding the remote lowered to his side. He made a strange sound when her lips were so close to touching his that it hurt. When she started to lean into his kiss his lips, her breath fluttered over his mouth which made him drop the remote.

"Hah!" Liz exclaimed and snatched it up.

"No!" Red yelped when he realized what had happened. He had been so close! He had been seconds away from getting to kiss her, and he had gotten too excited. The pouring rain outside seemed to match his mood.

"I'll refrain from making jokes about premature release," Liz said as she went to change the channel. Just before she could touch a button, everything went dark. "... What just happened?"

"The power went out."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is that smell?" Liz questioned as she walked into the room. Red looked up from where he was looking into a vent.

"There's a dead mouse in the air vent," he responded from his place on his knees. "Do we have anything that we can get it out with?"

"I don't think so. Can't you just reach in and grab it?"

"It's too far back," Red answered. Liz looked to the vent which had already been pryed open. She did have one option.

"I could probably fit far enough in that I could reach," she stated. Red glanced at the opening before looking at her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think it may be too small," he said. From the look she gave him, that had been taken as a challenge. Red stood up while Liz got on her hands and knees. After she grabbed a paper towel, she menuvered her way into the vent up to her waist. Red just sat back and enjoyed the view. It really was a tight fit, but she seemed to be making it work.

She got the paper towel around the dead mouse's tail. Now, all she had to do was get out of here. She squirmed a little to back up but found that her hips were wedged too tight to get out.

"Need some help, sweetheart?" Red called smugly. Liz glared over her shoulder as if he could see it.

"I can do this on my own," she responded. Squirming again didn't seem to help anything. In fact, it may have made things worse. Another five minutes of this and she was ready to give up. She sighed in annoyance.

"Red,"

"Yes, Lizzie," Reddington said. He still sounded smug, and she wanted to do something to hurt him.

"Help me," she stated, noting that he was taking his sweet time of getting over to her. The bastard was probably staring at her ass. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out the best way to do this," Red responded. He didn't dare say that he was admiring the view. Reaching down, he grabbed her ankles.

"Ouch!" She yelped as he started pulling. The metal dug into her sides a little. Not wanting to cause her pain, Red sank down to his knees and reached to grab onto the back of her jeans. Since she was so far into the vent, he couldn't quite get a grip.

"... How is rubbing my ass going to help?" Liz questioned.

"I'm trying to get a grip on your jeans," he said, giving up on that attempt. He refrained from adding, 'besides, there's no sign that says to not touch the artwork'. "Let me try this," he added. He moved his hands to grip the top of her thighs. Unfortunately, his hand slipped a little too far.

"RED! I'M NOT EVEN GONNA SAY WHERE YOU JUST TOUCHED ME!" Liz yelled, voice echoing in the vent. Red blushed a little and moved his hand.

"Sorry," he muttered before scooting forward a little. "Wrap your legs around me.

"How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"Lizzie, as much as I love the running commentary, I think we need to focus on getting you out," Red snapped. It was another short moment before he felt Liz wrap her legs around his waist. Thankfully, she kept all comments to herself about him being between her legs.

He braced his feet against the wall and started pushing. Liz pressed her hands against the sides of the vent to get herself going. Slowly but surely, her hips came loose. After Red managed to jerk her out, she landed on top of him.

"Ah, damn it," She said.

"What?"

"The mouse is still in the vent."


	5. Chapter 5

This was one of the few times that Liz was awake before Red. That was why she had decided to make them both breakfast. She had only gotten the stove eye turned on and a few things set out before Reddington shuffled barefoot into the kitchen. He groaned weakly while he rubbed his neck. Liz cracked a few eggs into a bowl while she watched him.

"You okay?" She asked. He held his head at an odd angle while he kept his hand to it.

"I've got a crick in my neck," he responded. "What are you making?"

"Omelets," she answered before stepping around him and raising her hands towards his neck. Liz blinked in shock. That was the fastest she had ever seen him move.

"What are you doing?" Red questioned, a good six feet away from her.

"I was just gonna rub your neck."

"You know how I feel about being vulnerable."

"I swear that I won't hurt you," Liz stated and got a skeptical look from him.

"You realize that you stabbed me in the neck with a pen?" He asked. Liz stayed quiet for a moment before giving a sheepish look.

"I don't have a pen this time."

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. Turning his head slightly, he winced.

"Red, I swear that I won't do anything to hurt you. Don't you trust me?" She pleaded. There was no way that she could have looked more adorable than she did right then. It pulled at his heart a little.

"... Alright," he answered before slowly moving to stand in front of her. He was pushing away so many of his boundaries by doing this. She was lucky that he trusted her enough to sleep near her. This felt so much more extreme.

His entire body tensed when he felt her thin fingers on his shoulders. She gave them a quick squeeze before moving to his neck. After a moment, she stopped trying to work the hard muscle.

"You're gonna have to relax," she said.

"I don't relax."

"Yes, you do. I've seen you with food," she joked. Red gave a small huff that would have been laughter if he weren't so tensed.

"Lizzie, that's not relaxing. That's a momentary high from the taste."

"Oh yeah right! There's no telling what you would have done to that doughnut if I hadn't been in the room."

That earned a full laugh from Red and got him to release the tension in his shoulders. She pressed her fingers into where he had the crick until he could turn his head comfortably. By that time, Red had his eyes closed and would let out a low moan every once in a while. He leaned forward to brace himself against the bar. When he did, he bumped the bowl of eggs which sent them falling into his feet. The bowl landed painfully on his toe while the eggs were smeared down his pants legs,

"Ah, crap," he said looking down at the mess.

"I'll get it," Liz stated. She dampened a rag before leaning over the clean the egg off his leg and the floor. After she had bent down to clean, she bumped into him, causing him to stumble a little. It was immediately regretted when his hand landed on the hot stove eye.

"What happened?" Liz questioned after he let out a pained yelp. He gripped his his wrist below the slightly burned hand.

"Burned my hand," he responded. Liz stood up and started running water in the sink. Grabbing his wrist, she tugged his hand under the spray. Red elicited another yelp as he jerked away. "That's hot, Lizzie!"

"I swear that I'm not trying to do this," Liz stated. She had promised not to hurt him and that seemed to be all she was doing.

"It's alright. Just... stop trying to help."

The look of hurt was immediate in Liz's eyes. The feeling of guilt showed up almost just as quickly. She'd only been trying to help. Of course that didn't stop his hand from hurting.

"I'm gonna go put something on this."

...

They hadn't really talked for the rest of the day. It made Red feel even guiltier. Sadly, he couldn't think of a way to break the silence.

By the time he got in bed, Liz was already asleep. He watched her and saw how peaceful she looked. Every once in a while, she would give a small look of pain or fear. With how her year had gone, it wasn't unexpected.

"Lizzie," he muttered as he moved closer and brushed a hair out of her face. She shifted closer to him in her sleep. Unfortunately, one of those looks of fear came back. Before he could react, her knee came up and hit him in the crotch.

His face contorted in pain as he jerked back and off the bed. Liz was woken by something that sounded like a dying animal. She looked over the edge of the bed and saw him laying there in the fetal position.

"Red?"

"I'm fine," he grunted. Liz bit her lower lip. Should she ask?

"... do you need help?" She asked. For a moment, the only sound was his labored breathing.

"You could help me back on the bed."

"Okay," she said and went to get up.

"And Lizzie,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a bag of ice?"

...

I know it's not my best but the next two chapters will make up for it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

They had only gotten dressed, and Red already knew he was going to regret this. Given where they were staying, Red should have known that Liz would want to go to the beach. She'd looked at him with those big blue eyes, and he couldn't say no. It helped considerably that the media had mostly shut up about Liz. It also helped that the people here were either drinking or too busy swimming and surfing to pay them any attention.

"Does this look okay?" Liz asked, looking down at the blue bikini that she was wearing. Red looked her up and down, maybe a little longer than necessary.

"You look good, Lizzie," he responded. "In that outfit, people will be too busy staring at your breasts to recognize you."

"I could say the same about you," Liz stated, looking him over. When she got back to his face, she saw that he was giving her an odd look. "... I was trying to compliment you, and it came out wrong," Liz said when she realized how that had sounded. "Why are you wearing the button down?" She asked. He was wearing a pair of black trunks and a button down shirt left open to show his chest.

"I don't want to show off my scars," he answered as he picked up the things that they'd need on the beach.

"What scars?" Liz questioned. He gave her an almost startled look. "What?"

"How in the hell have you not seen them?"

"... Are they that noticeable?" She said. He gave her an exasperated look before setting their things back down and pulling off the shirt. Liz felt the color drain from her face at the sight of the gnarled scarring that stretched down from his shoulders. Before she could stop herself, she ran her fingers over the skin on his back gently which caused Red to tense up.

"How did I not see this?" She asked. Red cleared his throat a little before glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Maybe, you've been looking at something else," he responded and gave a small smirk. "Maybe, you were staring at the breasts you apparently think I have."

"I said that it came out wrong!"

...

Red was a tad disappointed that they didn't have the beach to themselves. It was even more disappointing when the only other people there were drunken men. He was going to mention moving farther down the coast, but Liz had already laid down her blanket. While she put on her sunscreen, Red watched the men. One of them were staring intently at Liz.

Liz didn't take notice because she was busy watching Reddington. He might be able to mask his emotions, but he wasn't doing well at hiding that he was protective of her. Of course, she doubted that he was trying to.

"Red," she said but only got a swift grunt in response. Taking another moment, she looked him over. She'd missed the massive scarring on his back. What else had she missed? A quick overview showed what she felt like she already knew: nice muscle structure, broad shoulders, narrow hips, a great ass, and a slight paunch. The newest thing was the death glare he was giving to the men across the beach. Well, who had been across the beach.

"Hey, you wanna come over here with us?" He asked, ignoring Red completely.

"No thanks," Liz responded. If she did say yes, which she didn't want to, Red would probably have a conneption and murder all the guys on the beach.

"Come on, it'll be more fun over here," he persisted.

"She said no," Red broke in, voice lower than she'd ever heard it. The new comer gave him a quick look before backing away.

"You're adorable when you're protective," Liz said getting a quick glance from him.

"I'm not adorable," he responded and she rolled her eyes. He was like a guard dog, and somehow, that seemed sweet to her. She reached up and gently tugged him by his hand. After a moment, he sat down next to her, eyes still locked onto the other men.

"I'm in a bikini, and you're staring at men. Do you have something to confess?" Liz joked.

"You being in a bikini is why I'm staring at them," he responded and got an odd look from her. "That wasn't how I ment for that to sound."

"Just ignore them. You've got a wonderful view right in front of you," she stated. Red shifted his gaze to her.

"I suppose I do," he replied with a half smile.

"... I ment the ocean."

"... I knew that," he said before blushing and looking at the water.

"You really are adorable."

"I am not!"

...

When they were ready to go back to the house, the men from before were still there. They'd left Liz and Red alone, but that was probably because they didn't want to take him on. Liz was picking up her things when a worst case scenario happened. The straps on her bikini gave way. The men started whistling and calling almost instantly. She went to cover her breasts but yelped instead when another set of hands covered her from behind.

"RED!"

"I-I didn't think this through," he muttered, embarrassed and scarlet faced.

"You went from protective to perverted!"

"I was trying to keep them from looking!"

"Just help me fix this," She instructed. She pulled the cloth back over herself before he let go and tied the strings for her. By the time that she had turned around, Red had already picked up their blankets and held then in front of him.

"I can help carry stuff," Liz stated, reaching for a blanket. Red jerked back.

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?" She asked and he chewed on the inside of his jaw.

"Let me put it this way. Your situation is over. Mine... just came up."

...

This wasn't what I had originally planned, but I hope you guys like it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Red woke up to giggling. That and a slight ache throughout most of his body. Had Liz done something to him?"  
"Why are you laughing?" He questioned without moving to get up.  
"You finally lived up to your name," she responded. What did that mean? He sat up and saw exactly what she was talking about. Every bit of skin that had been exposed the day before was bright red. "In a few days, you'll have to change your name to pink."  
"Do we have anything to put on this?" Red asked a still giggling Liz. She nodded before getting up. After a minute, she came back with a bottle of aloe Vera. He took it and started to spread it over his arms.  
"Give it to me. You're not doing it right," Liz said, taking the bottle. Red thought about taking the bottle back for saying that he was doing it wrong but decided against it. She got a big glob in her hand before rubbing it all over his arm. "You never put on sunscreen, did you?"  
"I was a little distracted," Red responded as Liz gave a half smile. "You mean when you were being an adorable guard dog?" She asked and got an annoyed look.  
"I'm not adorable," Red stated. Liz rubbed the aloe onto his shoulder, the friction sending tiny pricks of pain through his skin. Still, he liked having Liz this close to him. "Adorable criminals get shot very quickly."  
"I still think that it was cute how protective you were getting," she responded. Red rolled his eyes while she moved around to put aloe on the back of his neck. She smirked before saying, "guess Who I am." She reached around him and put her hands on his chest to mock when Red grabbed her breasts.  
"Haha," he replied sarcastically. He put his hands over hers and patted them. "While you're teasing me, just remember that karma is a bitch."

"Lizzie, there's a volley ball court. Let's play a game," Reddington said excitedly.  
"You're already burnt."  
"We're only here for the rest of the day. I think I can handle it," he replied. Liz looked up from her place on the sofa and saw that he was already in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He actually looked excited. Usually, it seemed like if Red didn't have to move, he didn't. He'd just sit back and sip scotch or wine.  
"I don't guess it would hurt anything," Liz said. Ten minutes later, she was playing volley ball against the concierge of crime. He was quicker than she thought he'd be. She might actually get her ass kicked by a man in his fifties.  
"Come on, Lizzie. Keep up!" He yelled across the court. So far, he was beating her by three.  
"Can it!" Liz yelled back. She kept all comments about canned tomatoes to herself.  
"I shouldn't be better at this than you," he said before serving the ball. "You also shouldn't be cuter than me," she knocked the ball back which got by a slightly stunned Red.  
"I am NOT cute!"  
He picked the ball back up before getting the game started again. Liz kept up as best she could but was failing miserably. It felt like a miracle when she got another point. Then, she got an idea. Maybe, she could throw him off his game. He had jumped to hit the ball back before she yelled, "CUTIE PIE!"  
Instead of messing him up, that seemed to make him hit harder. She tried to hit the ball back but ended up having it collide with her face. Red rushed over after she had fallen with her hands over her nose.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her in concern.  
"You were right. Karma is a bitch."

Liz straightened the bandage on her nose and looked at the bruises under her eyes in the mirror. She looked like she had been mugged. That still wasn't as bad as when Reddington walked in. He walked stiffly, trying not to irritate his severe sunburn. Grunting, he finally stopped next to her.  
"We look terrible," he stated. His burn had gotten a lot worse, his scalp and face taking the brunt of it.  
"There's one good thing," Liz said. "Sweetheart, I can't move or even talk without pain. I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Nobody is gonna recognize us."

That's all for this one. :). I'll probably start another set soon. Let me know what you guys think. 


End file.
